


Hantu

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Lokal500, 500 Words Challenge, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Akaashi seperti hantu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Hantu

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Dewa 19-Kosong.

Akaashi seperti hantu.

Dia ada dimana saja dalam ruang kehidupan bokuto. Akaashi ada di seberang meja makannya. Akaashi ada di kamar tidurnya. Bahkan ke kamar mandi pun akaashi terkadang berdiri diam di sampingnya. 

Bokuto tidak terganggu akan kehadiran pria itu yang selalu ada dimana saja bersamanya. Bokuto tidak terganggu barang sedikitpun ketika akaashi hanya diam, tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kakinya di belakang. Bokuto tidak peduli jika pria itu hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum manis tanpa pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Pembicaraan satu arah, dengan suaranya yang mengudara seorang diri di kamar saat bercengkrama dengan pacarnya tidak pernah membosankan.

Bokuto suka pada akaashi. Sangat suka. Terlalu suka.

Ia tak peduli bagaimana orang lain melihat hubungan mereka. Ketika mereka tertawa- menertawakannya dan kemungkinan juga menertawakan pacarnya, mengatakan bahwa itu aneh, sesungguhnya bokuto tidak peduli. Jauh di dalam benak bokuto, orang-orang itulah yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa mereka menertawakan dirinya dan akaashi-nya yang manis ini sampai seperti itu. Mereka ini tidak punya mata atau bagaimana? Pasti tidak waras karena berani sekali mengatai akaashi keiji-nya palsu. Bokuto tidak peduli. Ia hanya akan genggam erat tangan akaashi dalam diam lalu membawa laki-laki itu pergi menjauh dari kerumunan tidak waras itu.

Bokuto bahkan tak peduli bagaimana orang tuanya yang kerap menelponnya dengan marah karena ia, untuk kesekian kalinya berkata bahwa sedang bersama akaashi. Makian dan nasehat setengah hati itu sudah jadi angin lalu untuk bokuto. 

_ "Mau sampai kapan kamu berbicara tentang akaashi?!" _

Sampai langit runtuh di depan matanya,

Sampai dunia hancur seperti bubur,

Pun sampai nanti ia mati dimakan cacing,

Bokuto akan terus dan terus berbicara soal akaashi keiji.

Karena hanya akaashi yang mengisi hatinya sampai seperti itu.

Karena hanya akaashi yang menemaninya sampai seperti itu.

Karena hanya akaashi yang dicintainya sampai seperti itu. 

Hanya akaashi dan selalu akaashi.

Ia dan akaashi, mereka, tak lagi dapat dijelaskan dengan akal sehat yang kata bokuto 'dangkal'.

Mereka jauh dari sempurna. Jauh dari cocok. Mereka adalah ciptaan tuhan yang di desain khusus untuk satu sama lain. Orang lain tidak mengerti, tidak apa apa. Cukup ia dan akaashi saja yang mengerti. Pun pada akhirnya, ini tentang mereka berdua. Bukan orang lain.

"Aku rindu padamu", ucap bokuto pada malam yang langitnya tengah berduka. 

Ia mengeratkan kaitan tangannya, bermaksud untuk buat pelukannya kian hangat.

"Padahal kamu disini, dalam pelukanku seperti ini, tersenyum seperti ini...tapi aku merindukanmu"

Tidak ada balasan. Bokuto hanya tersenyum lucu lalu tenggelamkan wajahnya manja.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kemana-mana. Aku ingin selalu disini bersamamu", kali ini ia merengek manja.

Masih tidak ada balasan. Tidak apa-apa. 

Kehadiran akaashi saja sudah cukup. Sangat cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Kemudian, ketika malam semakin larut dan hujan kian lebat, bokuto mengutarakan cintanya sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu", katanya sarat dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. 

Kini panas matanya tak lagi dapat ia tahan. Dengan terisak ia bertanya pada akaashi. Bertanya bagaimana akaashi bisa membuatnya rindu seberat ini ketika pria itu dalam pelukannya.

Tapi akaashi tidak menjawab. Tidak pernah menjawab dan tidak mampu menjawab.

Karena akaashi seperti hantu; memang sudah menjadi hantu dan kini menghantui bokuto tanpa jeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis untuk meramaikan songfic challenge #lokal500 di twitter


End file.
